All MY Heart Collection VI: Detectives & The Mob
by Mara93
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets/drabbles about Arthur & Gwen from AG fics challenges. This collection has stories that are about spies and mob connections. They are AU of course, but one is actually medieval. Hope you enjoy.


**All My Heart Collection VI:** _**Detectives & The Mob**_

**Rating: **overall M because some of these are more risky, more adult themed

_**Spies at Every Corner & Syndicate Here or There**_

**TTT**

**Run**

**Written for:** ag_fics" Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** mustbethursday3- _Liar. Cheat. Runaway._

**Characters:** A/G, 'phone' Merlin

**Warning:** violence/language

…

"Shut up."

She was a liar, a cheat, performing the act with his best friend. Fuck her beauty, and his stolen heart.

He pulled her to his door unkindly. "Get out. Now."

"Arthur-

"GET OUT GUINEVERE. Get out of my house. Get out of my life. Two timing bi-

He stalled on the word, unable to issue the crudeness.

"LEAVE."

Upset, she departed, not stopping to hear the door's thunderous slam.

Outside, she made her way down the pavement, and got into her car. She drove until the area grew thickly wooded and then her cellphone in hand, she made the call.

"He believed it."

With words of instruction from the other end, she grimaced. Her sense kept telling her that something was very wrong. It didn't add up, but she just couldn't figure out why.

She ripped out the chip from the phone and dropped the casing onto the forest ground, scraping away her tears.

…

**One Year Later**

She raced up the stairs. Her hunch a year ago had been correct and now she had just seconds.

…

Arthur stood on the rooftop of the new Pendragon Palace, a dry smile planted upon his face. All too fake. Another high rise to christen, Albion his center of existence. But no love in his life, just episodes of sex between all the business.

He lifted his hand, ready to shake upon the deal.

…

Her cellphone rang as she rounded the last case of stairs.

"What?"

She listened to the voice on the other end, shaking her head. "No way. I can't take that chance."

She listened in further, stating adamantly, "Yes. Because his life is worth more. I was wrong and now I need to fix it. So guess I am going AWOL Merlin. Bye." It was just a code name. Merlin. His real one Emrys. He was the only one she still trusted.

Her past two years of life a total deception, but for one thing. That's why she was running up the stairs so fast now, that's why her heart pounded against her chest.

She ripped the chip out of the phone, shoved it into her pocket, and dropped the casing down the many flights of stairs, hearing it land with a clash at the bottom.

…

As their fingers commenced to touch, hell's fury rose. He heard a scream from the southern end.

"ARTHUR, GET DOWN!"

The voice was very familiar.

"DOWN!"

And insistent, sparked with urgency. His eyes widened as he looked across. The man he nearly just shook hands with had a giant red spot upon the middle of his crisp white shirt. He fell forward, Arthur having to jump away to avoid his pitching corpse. Wisely afterward, Arthur dropped to his knees, hearing the crackle of firing shots as his legs bended.

Gwen jumped the railing and gun in hand, shot in retaliation. The distance was too far though. The disguised assassin got away.

She ran back to Arthur, seeing his shock. "Guinevere?"

Oh, just as handsome as when they made love passionately, stayed up late for old movies, and brought out the chess board for fierce competition. "Take my hand." She stated breathlessly, cautiously making sure with her keen vision there'd be no further attempts.

"What-

"Don't argue with me."

She just saved his life. No other smart choice, he shut up and took her hand.

…

They raced down the steps, and from the bottom landing to her car, his voice almost demanding as he asked her what the hell was going on. She shook her head to his questions and didn't stop the car until finally they reached the thickness of the wood. There, engine turned off, she pressed her head against the steering wheel with a ragged sigh.

Then looking at him, his bewilderment, his beauty, she grasped his cheeks and kissed, but it didn't last long. He took hold of her wrists, demanding. "What is going on Guinevere?"

So she told him. He had many enemies, especially one who was fiercely dangerous, would stop at nothing.

"Not everyone in Albion agrees with you being at its center. There are powerful men who want you as dead Arthur Pendragon as that business partner who died in front of you. I was sent to protect you, or at least I thought that was the agenda. In between I fell in love…I found out I was deceived…and everything got fucked up."

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, touching her cheek. It felt too cold.

"Love always interferes with work. I missed what I shouldn't have. That I'd been working for the enemy all along. Mordred Mullinore, a sly uncaring man with only one agenda, total domination of Albion District. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, just get inside for a bit and then watch from the distance. But now…"

"Lancelot's dead." Arthur whispered harshly. "Suicide. Swallowed a dangerous toxin. Lovesick after you disappeared."

"It wasn't a suicide, Arthur." Gwen told him darkly. "It was murder. Lancelot was finding it all out. He was going to warn you and that's when Mordred…"

"So?" Arthur asked, shocked, but keen of mind and heart. Guinevere would never lie about such thing, affair or not. "You've defected?"

"I had to." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I couldn't let you d-die."

"Hey…" He reached out, wiping away one of those tears. "Hey Guin…come on…"

It was too much. Too tender. Like he used to be with her. She moved toward his arms. "Now I'm on the run. Now you have to trust me, and my one ally, Merlin. I can fix this. Just…I need to hide you. While I-

He grabbed her gesturing hands. So much of this still didn't make sense, but one thing. "We."

"Arthur?"

"You've risked a lot. Your life is obviously in danger as much as mine. I know who Mordred Mullinore is. His great grandfather was my great grandfather's vilest enemy during the days of the mob . They were in love with the same woman. Over the years the rivalry faded. Now I see it's back, but much darker. So I know how precarious a tightrope you're walking here. And I'm not letting you do it alone."

"Arthur…" She breathed shakily.

And he smiled with emotion, lips pressing against hers to deliver a fast, but passion entrenched kiss. "I've missed you. I want you back."

"Arthur…" She started to whisper, but then a car drove by, slowing for a second before it sped up. Getting her heartbeat up. "We have to get out of here. Any time-

He pressed his fingers against her lips. "I get it. Time to run."

Run far.

Run together.

Run to plan.

Run to live.

_RUN_

**TTT**

**Taken Away**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 4

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time…_

**Theme used:** portrait

**Characters:** Arthur, mentions Merlin and Gwen

**Warning:** tones of violence

…

She'd been taken away into a picture. That's what Merlin Emrys told him.

Vicious memories assailed, blood soaking the white shag carpet. His shouts of horror as her life slipped away into his arms, and out. And then…_her vanishing. _

Into a portrait. Into a world that no matter how much he scraped his fingernails into the canvas, he could find no entrance.

His fault for involving her in his mafia-syndicate world. His fault that the bullets blasted through her heart.

_The picture._ He dug_. Deeper._ Hands covered with blood. _Hers._

_Scrape._ Dig her out. _Scrape._

Leave this

Hell

**TTT**

**A Little Love Nest…and a whole lot of Whoopee**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt: ** wickedvampirate-_1920's Flappers and Mobs._

**Era:** Mid 1920's

**Characters:** A/G, Gwaine

**Warning: ** sex, twenties slang

…

_Camelot is a wayward little town, with plenty of mobsters, plenty of flappers, a party every night, sometimes even a little murder too. Elegant streetlights hide the grime and the bad boys hardly ever pay for the crime. But then what would you expect in a town like Camelot?_

_You surely wouldn't expect two to find love. No for certain not that._

_And yet…_

_Ha ha…I'm getting a little ahead of myself here…beating my gums. Why don't we just begin the tale from where it all started? The middle. Dead straight center. Where everything that seems to be is not quite the truth you see._

_Where beautiful dames sing dirty songs about makin'whoopee while fedora wearin' men in their zoot suits say to each other 'butt me.'_

_Hold your horses…I ain't saying nothin' for you to beef about. It means 'give me a cigarette, will ya?'_

_Get your mind out of the gutter and why don't we start this little whopper?_

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dames and Swells, Shebas and Shieks, I want you to turn your attention now to the stage in front. As The Crystal Cave presents the one and only Gwen Leodegrance. And boys, ha ha…she's in the mood for making whOOpee."

Oh that Gwaine. Worse than a flat tire. Probably already fried to the hat. Merlin better start keeping him in line or he'd see what a bearcat she could be. At least this time she was already dolled up for the occasion. Last week Gwaine announced her when she still had a half hour to get ready. Like every night when it was showtime she had all the glam going, sparkle here and sparkle there. Her skirt was short and her curls of hair probably even shorter. They framed her head perfectly as Gwen stepped upon the stage to thunderous applause and the band behind her began to play.

"_Another bride_

_Another June_

_Another sunny honeymoon_

_Another season_

_Another reason_

_For makin' whoopee…"_

As she's crooning up there in her sultry voice, making love to the microphone in every dirty man's head…_making love to them too..hula hoo_, five fedora sporting men enter the joint.

Gwen barely gives them a glance as she comes to the second verse.

"_A lot of shoes, a lot of rice_

_The groom is nervous_

_He answers twice_

_It's really killin' that he's so willin'_

_To making whoopee…"_

Arthur Pendragon and his knights cause quite a commotion, but it's only temporary as no one ever is distracted for too long when Gwen's up on stage.

It's chilly outside and he wants a drink. Arthur moves up to the bar, shedding away his overcoat. A swooning woman catches it. He tells the Knights in a jovial, but commanding way. "Beat it fellows. We'll catch up later. Watch yourself. Don't take any wooden nickels."

They grin and make their way through the jumpin' joint. He puts his clams down upon the counter, sliding them across. "Hey bartender, settle me up with some hair of the dog. The hooch kind."

Soon he has in his hand some bootleg liquor.

Lazily turning around, Arthur leans against the bar's counter, watching the action up on stage as she comes to the third verse.

"_Picture a little love nest_

_Down where the roses cling_

_Picture the same love nest_

_Think what a year can bring…"_

It gets funny after that. The audience enjoys the crazy irony of the song as she comes again to that cat's meow of a line.

"_For makin' whoopee…"_

"Man…she's got a fine chassis, doesn't she?"

Arthur smoothly drinks from his glass, not caring to beat his gums with this drugstore cowboy.

"She's so hotsy totsy I think I'll ask her for a little date. Man, look at those gams, all the way to her big rounded-

There is no rest of the sentence. Arthur shoves the guy so hard against the bar that he hits his head and goes down for a bit. "Dry up." Arthur tells him crossly.

He exchanges looks with the bartender who shrugs. Arthur does too now. "He should have snapped his mouth shut when I told him to."

"_For making whoopee…"_

It's the last verse. Right on time. The cry rings through the whole joint.

"It's the FUZZ…clean it up!"

A procession of things starts to happen. The counters are cleared of any hooch. The bootlegs are locked up in the hidden cellar underneath the floor. Gwen pulls on a longer skirt and starts singing a sweeter little number. And any of the patrons drinking the illegal stuff toss it out.

As the police began their search.

…

Nothing is found and the Crystal Cave goes back to its lively party atmosphere with not a single soul pinched by the fuzz. After they're gone, the band starts up a hoot hollering version of _The Charleston_. Back in her usual flashy attire, some lucky patrons get to step up to the stage and hoof it up with Gwen.

From the back Arthur watches silently, finishing off his drink.

Soon the hour is late, Arthur and the Knights gone ages ago. Nearly three in the morning. Time to pack it in.

Her overcoat just covering her upper legs, Gwen enters her darkened apartment. Letting out a long sigh, she moves to the bedroom, crooning softly.

"_Another season…_

_Another reason…"_

But before she can slide forward the last of the words, hands come out of the dark. They pull down her coat. As a voice huskily whispers into her ear.

"_For making whoopee…"_

"Hmmm…" She hums against the holding arms, pressing her back into his chest. "Cash or check Sir?"

He laughs at that, before letting out a growl, biting down teasingly upon her shoulder. "Oh I want more than cash you better believe it. A whole lot of necking, petting, all the prohibited jazz."

She turns around in his arms, whispering as he starts removing more of her clothing. "What if I told you the bank was closed?"

"Well that's a lie." He states, finger crossing over her lips.

"Bank's open all night."

"You sheik. A little presumptive, don't you think?"

He ponders upon it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. Now come on Baby…I've been waiting for you all night."

He's gotten her out of her clothes and now she's taking off all of his. They neck and pet. Then they make a slow drive of physical and emotion. It ends up with him on his back and her on hers, straddling him as the cheesy hotel light across the street flashes them through the window with orange neon light.

"_Ahhh…"_

"_Oooohh.."_

His hands have her breasts. Hers have his legs in tight lock against her fingers. It's all the leverage she needs. He pumps in and out. She pulsates to his thrusts, her breasts bouncing against his grasping hands. They reach the summit and cry out together.

…

Later, the room laced with the scent of steamy sex, she nudges him as she still lays naked, only half atop now though. "Butt me."

"Mmm…" He smiles and hands her a cigarette. As she holds it with her lips he lights the end.

"Oh…thanks." She blows the hot smoke out. "Oh nothing like a good ciggy after sex. It's just so copacetic, you know?"

"I thought _I_ was copacetic." He reaches up and lightly smacks her ass.

"Hey." She lets out, sliding away from him now entirely.

He laughs softly and nuzzles his lips against her hair. "Ah don't be mad with me Gwen."

"Why do you insist then no one know about this? Huh?"

He pouts some. "I told you Gwen before. Less who know about us the better. I'm mob honey. Born and raised."

"Well I'm no dumb dora. Alright? So don't treat me like one. I can handle mob business just like I handle being a flapper. It's not like Crystal Cave is always on the up and up. We have plenty of bootlegs coming in."

"I know…" He sighs softly, kissing her cheek. "Come on Baby Doll, don't be mad at me. Let's get some sleep, okay? You tire me out."

She laughs softly at that, giving in.

…

Morning comes too soon.

Trying to get her to smile, he says, "You're the bees knees."

She looks away from him, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Don't throw empty charms at me."

"They're not that." His face sobers. _"Guinevere…"_

She looks up now. No one's called her that since her Mama. She told him about it when they first started up this affair of passions in their little love nest. "Oh Arthur."

Her arms wrap around him. She holds him tight. One of these days she's going to quit The Crystal Cave. She's told him about it before. She wants to live out in the country. Sing there to small audiences. Have a family. Have a hus-

"What if I asked you to middle aisle with me?"

She blinks, shaking her head and pushing at his chest. "Oh baloney. Stop it."

He grasps hold of her waist, sincerity in Arthur's eyes. "It's not baloney. I'm mad for you Doll. I really am Guinevere. I want you in my life more than just a moll to be at my side. It's just that this lifestyle I have now…"

"I know." She whispers, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Check?"

"Yeah…definitely kiss later. And a lot more."

"Lots of whoopee?" She asks with a sly look.

He strokes her cheek with his fingers. "Tons of it…and lots of _love_ too."

He doesn't let her respond, just grabs her face fast to give one last kiss upon her precious kisser, before he departs.

Gwen lies down upon the bed shared, imagining with a soft smile.

"_Another bride…_

_Another June.._

_Another sunny honeymoon…"_

She hums the rest.

…

_Yes indeed, Camelot is a wayward town of shebas and sheiks and lovers who go goofy for each other. Take Arthur and Gwen. A few years later he was able to find his way out of the bootleg dirty business. The Crystal Cave, like so many other clubs in the area closed, and new ones formed. But it didn't matter to Gwen for she now had a man forever at her side and a big stomach she could barely hide. No need to though with that rock upon her finger and the ciggys off to the side. Spoken for after being the most beautiful bride._

_And to think it all started with a little love nest…_

_A little flapper hoofin'_

_A little mob struttin'_

_And a whole lot of…_

_WhOOpee._

…

_**Makin' Whoopee:**_ **Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn**

**TTT**

**Spies at every Corner**

**Written for:** ag_fics MC 2

**Prompt:** anonymous- _Spy vs. Spy_

**Themes Used:** fearless, virgin director, mystery tattered

**Characters: ** A/G

…

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Bodies collide unexpectedly among tattered surroundings.

"Same thing you are it seems." Agent Arthur Pendragon of _Camelot Central_ replies to the lovely mysterious Agent Guinevere Leodegrance from his organization's biggest adversary, _Albion Association_.

"Well you can go now." She coolly declares. He is brutally handsome and said to be fearless, if a bit virginal about this type of world, but _she_ is no ingenue, sent by _The Director_ to bring down the most heinous criminal of the century, Mordred Estlen.

A flash of light cuts through their banter and forms.

Arthur grabs her arm. "Come on!"

She rolls her eyes before taking out something from her pocket, standing up with it.

"Watch it-

She shoots. The man with the flashlight falls.

Arthur stares. "You killed him."

She shakes her head. "No. Just a stunner, fogs the memory.

Now maybe you better follow _me_."

**TTT**

**Lover's Games**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** mustbethursday3_-1920's AU: Arthur's a surly detective and Merlin's the chief suspect in his sister's murder. Gwen knows Morgana faked her death, framing Merlin, but can't tell Arthur, so she manipulates him a little to keep Merlin one step ahead and on the trail to tracking down Morgana to clear his name._

**Era:** late 1920's

**Characters:** A/G, Merlin, Morgana, Mordred, mention of Freya

**Warning:** bits of violence

…

It was one of those nights you had to keep the fan running because even with the ocean breeze the city didn't stop burning with heat. Guess that's what I should have suspected after a day of hot wicked temperatures. None of that was on my mind then though. I had other things to deal with. People. Places.

_Murder._

I lifted the dossier into my hands, taking a look at my sister's killer. Merlin Emrys. Well he was a cocky looking bastard, wasn't he? That impish smile. Could fool a nun. But he hadn't fooled me. No.

And now that he'd done the crime…he was going to do the time. It was as I started to put the calls through, a knock came at the door. I swear it was sultry, sexy, the beat of it. I crossed over the floor, opening the door, and there she was. A doll like none I'd ever seen. I swear I could see franticness in her eyes before they coolly clouded over.

"Detective Pendragon?"

She asked, heaving a bit, her finely curved bosom moving with the motion.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I do something for you Doll?"

She smiled, putting her hand out. "It's Gwen. Gwen…"

She paused and it made me wonder as I scrutinized her a bit. She was dressed in claret red, my favorite color. It was a tight little number she wore, along with tight little curls at the top of her head that just barely skimmed her neck. She had a body like a Greek Goddess. Made me tighten my blazer over you know what.

"Gwen…Bentford. I'm Gwen Bentford, and Detective Pendragon I really need your help. I'm willing to pay a lot."

I nodded, letting her in and then proceeding again to make my call. "Fine. Just sit there a moment, alright. Sorry, secretary just quit. Reason why no one in the outer office. Anyway, need to do this first."

She moved across the floor like lightening was chasing her. Astonished me when she grabbed the phone. "No. Look." In her hand were more than a dozen Benjamin Franklins. I gaped at them before looking up at her.

"I have the money, all the cash you'll need. Just agree. You'll take my case first."

She climbed upon my desk now, leaning inward, letting me get a gander of her cleavage, of her well endowed chest. "Don't make that call. Not yet. I need…" She moved in even more, pressing herself against me.

Damn. She smelled like wild berries. My other favorite. "I need _ALL_ your attention. You'll give it to me, right Detective Pendragon? _ALL_…your attention."

What the heck was I going to do before she sauntered into my office? Woman was like a sorceress of a man's hormones. Got them to forget everything but her outrageous sexiness.

I sighed, but agreed. Guess it could wait a few moments more. "Alright, I'll-

She grabbed my hand then excitedly. "Oh swell. Now come on! I fear for my life if we don't deal with this soon."

I patted her hand, trying to get her to not be so shaky. "It'll be alright Miss Bentford. Nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me.

With slyness?

I was too enamored to notice. Played for a fool. So stupid. All my surliness worn off.

That's what you got in lover's games.

…

We crossed the street and walked into the thumping commotion of The Knights' Club. It was the most happening joint in all of Albion. She seemed nervous, pointing out the man who was the reason for all her misery. A two timer mob type. That's what she said anyway. I never saw him in any lineup photos. But I believed her because she had roped me in good. In fact she soon got me out on the dance floor hoofing it up with the rest of them.

Crazy.

After a few glasses of hooch I noticed the time on my watch. And my surliness came back. "What are you doing?"

"What?" She asked innocently. I had it. I grasped her arm tight and pulled her to the back door, letting it slam afterward.

Then I let out a whoosh of air. She had it pointed right at me.

"Ever seen a shiv before Detective Pendragon?"

Oh, she was a smooth one alright.

"Now look, I don't want to do you any harm, but a lady has to defend herself and I can see you all hot and bothered. You don't understand though. Everything you think is true are lies, fabrications. Merlin didn't bump off your sister."

I pushed my lips together into a very angry pout. She was taking her chances with me. I could put her in the slammer for messing with important business.

"Then who did?"

"No one." She told me strongly. "Don't you see? Your sister's still alive. She made it all up. To frame Merlin. Make him the fall guy. To get him into jail where her good friend Mordred, you've heard of him, worst Crime Boss ever, could do him in and no one would care. Because he'd just be a dead jailbird."

I grasped her arms tightly, even as she held the knife in her hand.

She spoke rapidly, a heated rush. "She was so angry because Merlin stopped going with her. When he fell in love with Freya, Morgana couldn't take it. She started threatening him. I'm sorry Detective Pendragon, but your sister's one shade short of a loony bin candidate.

"Horsefeathers."

She moved up to me then, the shiv still in one hand, the gleaming blade pointed at me, as she stroked my chest with the other. "I'm on the level Detective Pendragon. Why don't you close your kisser and let me show you?"

She kissed me then of course. Wet. Too hot for the sultry night.

"Ms Bentford."

"It's Leodegrance. But you can call me Gwen. Come with me. Merlin called while we were inside. You were at the bar. He's found her. Now you can see what the real truth is. Detective Pendragon?"

Her little hand was out, extended to mine. I looked upon her warily, spitting out between my teeth.

"It's Arthur."

"Then Arthur?"

Fool of a man I was. I let her lead me away.

…

When we got the dark alley where my sister was supposed to be, we heard gunshots. I tugged her with me against a brick wall. "You stay here." I could see all the worry in her eyes. I fingered her chin softly. "I'll take care of it. Now be a good doll and keep your mouth closed."

She didn't seem to like that, giving a tight grimace, but as I ran off she didn't follow me.

The shooting was going on between a pair of cars. And sure enough there was my sister, firing away. Ever so alive.

"Morgana!" I didn't even think, just yelled, and the volley that came at her shot right through her body. I gasped and ran forward, hearing footsteps behind me. And seeing a whole lot of shadows, commotion.

"Gwen, get over here!"

That had to be Merlin. He was yelling and that was when I realized the shooter hadn't been Merlin at all. It was…

"_Mordred."_

"Ha…" He grinned.

"Mordred?" Morgana asked with pain in her voice.

He just grinned again. But then he wasn't so grinning when that crazy woman came from behind and hit him with an iron pot, before jumping away.

I stared at Gwen and she shrugged. "Always carry it with me too in my bag just in case."

I nodded. Strange gal. Smart gal. And oh so sexy gal.

Then I directed my attention to the heaving woman in my arms. "Morgana, why?"

Merlin was coming over with a grimace, but also sympathy.

"I loved him and he didn't love me back."

She passed out then. Oh she lived, but she was put in one of those places for the mentally ill. It wasn't a shoddy operation at least. They cared for her well. I saw to that, visiting often.

Merlin and Freya were left to be happy, be in love.

_And as for Gwen?_

…

"I just finished typing up your file for case #762. And now I'm all dolled up and you've yet to take me out."

I smiled, forgetting all my surliness as our kissers made contact. "Forgive me for being so neglectful. Come on Doll. Let's go have some fun at The Knights' Club." We were set to meet Merlin and Freya there. Gwen was set to croon, their newest singer of odd nights. Woman had a voice like an angel of wickedness.

She latched onto my waist while I tugged onto her hip. And we crossed the street under the lamplight, in the city.

The city of Albion.

Where always there was a little fun.

A little hanky panky.

_And plenty of murder to solve the crime._

**TTT**

**Operation Dragonfire**

**Written for:** ag_fics Fic Battle 2.0

**Prompt:** yaezaki-_Operation Dragonfire_

**Characters: ** A/G, Merlin-Emrys

**About: ** Medieval AU-Mission Impossible Style

…

It lay hidden in the Darkling Woods where very few would dare to go. But it was not upon the surface of land. Instead it twisted into the underground. It was where they operated, the best of the best. It was a magical set up of detecting expertise…

The

I.

A.

B.

Who were they? Why they were the Informants of Albion. As for the initials, well I.A.B sounded better than I.O.B. and it added to the sequestered and shielded atmosphere. From their underground facilities, they kept track of every oddity of the land. How did they do it? Well with sorcery of course.

An art they were masters of. But you see…that was all hidden. _Hush hush_. No good to give all your secrets away, right?

It was just an ordinary afternoon when the call came through. It was delivered by raven. Ingeniously they had developed a way to make it heed their beck and call. When the information dropped upon Emrys's pine desk, he called in his partner. Gwen Leodegrance.

"Okay Gwen, we've got a new one."

She smoothed out her medieval lavender jumpsuit, sitting across from him, and using her quill to get down all the information. "Where?"

"Says it's Camelot."

"Case?"

Emrys twisted his bright red scarf around. "Menacing dragon. Have a feeling it had its cave infiltrated. You know what I mean."

Gwen let out an annoyed sigh. "Why won't nobles leave well enough alone? Don't they have enough gold? They don't need a dragon's horde. Alright, so we're on it now?"

"Yeah." Emrys grasped her hand. "Ready to levitate?"

They walked briskly to the exit. "Who's going with us?"

He rolled off a bunch of names, getting her to nod. "Sounds good. Alright, say the magical words."

And Emrys did. It was a platform he had set into the ground using some of the magic of the old religion. It worked quite well and soon they were up and out.

"How are we traveling?"

Emrys gestured to a bunch of waiting awesome sized creatures.

"Dragon of course."

"Leaving them on the side?" Gwen asked, saddling a white one up.

"Definitely. If they're scared of one, think how they will feel about six."

"Petrified. Noted. Let's go take care of business."

Seated in place, they steered their dragons into the afternoon sky. As they were about half a mile away from Camelot, they landed them in a securely hidden area of forest woodland.

"Okay…ready team?"

Gwen and the others nodded.

"Let's begin Operation Dragonfire."

Merlin whispered, and they started scaling the woodland. Trained from birth, they were _all_ very adept at their jobs. Within moments they were centered at the madness. Camelot was blazing with fires everywhere and screaming or injured people. Using his special spectacles, Merlin noticed the dragon flying overhead.

"Alright team. Time to scatter. You two take care of the wounded/scared. Corral them into a safe place. You two, the fires. You know what spell. Get them to stop burning. Gwen, find the king. See if he can provide the backup, give us more background information, and I'll deal with the dragon, get him to stop being such a hothead.

Okay people. Get to it."

They all did. Gwen raced through the cobblestone walking areas, finding a man who was leading a group of red caped knights.

"When it comes down again-

She cut through. "King Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes?" He questioned, looking at her unsurely.

"We got your raven distress call. We're the Informants of Albion or the I.A.B. Keep your knights in order. We'll be assisting now."

She didn't look like the type that would assist.

_Small. Curved. Beautiful. _

And yet…

"Do you understand?"

_Very adept._

"I understand."

She couldn't help notice how handsome he was, and then moved away busily.

As soon as she did, the dragon made a huge sweep, blowing fire out of its mouth. Gwen closed her eyes and chanted the words to block the blaze, turning backward when she was done. The king was marveling at her. The knights were shaking practically. "Everyone okay?"

Arthur gaped. "How did you do that?"

She shook her head strongly. "No time to answer questions your highness. But I have one for you."

She noticed Emrys on the other side now, giving her a nod. They had to find the source.

"That dragon made a swoop down to one of your knights. Couldn't miss it. So I'm assuming one of them disturbed his horde."

Arthur looked back to the knights, obviously not liking the accusation, but then a particular one was looking a bit abashed.

"It was a treasure Arthur. I didn't know I was going to set it off."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well you did set it off. There is one thing you never do when it comes to dragons…Knight. You never…_EVER_…disturb its horde." She turned to the king. "Emrys will be able to deal with this. He's the head of the operation. But first you must put that knight in the dungeons. The dragon is coming after him. Without the source of his fury…he'll cool down. You'll see."

Arthur stared at the woman, seeing quiet but determined firmness in her eyes.

"Unless you want the rest of your kingdom to burn." She warned him steadily.

Arthur nodded, ordering a guard to put the knight in the dungeons. Once that task was completed, Merlin was able to communicate with the dragon with his awesome Dragonlord voice. Arthur watched with awe. Gwen just took notes with her magical quill.

Once the dragon was taken care of, returned to its cave, settled in again, Arthur grasped Gwen's arm. Merlin smiled impishly and left them alone. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Sire. Some kings are not so accepting that their knights could make a grave mistake. You kept your kingdom in good stead. I can see you must be a very honorable and wise king."

"Er…try to."

She laughed softly, a low laugh, and then started to walk away, but Arthur grasped her arm again. "I have this strongly overwhelming desire to kiss you right now."

She did not shy away, instead moved up.

"Desires should not be forfeited."

Their lips locked in passionate cadence, but then Gwen could hear it through her ear. Another call. Another operation.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He asked. She licked her top lip.

_Mmmm…he was delicious._

"Maybe. Goodbye Sire."

"Arthur."

"Gwen."

She disappeared through the woodland. Smiling.

Merlin noticed as they traveled back to the waiting dragons.

"Found your king?"

She'd been thinking of going into early retirement lately, and although he'd miss her, she would be an amazing queen.

"Think I may have. Mmmm…"

_Delicious._

…

Operation Dragonfire

_OVER_

Outcome:

*Flaming Success*


End file.
